Rise of the Sith
by XxScottPilgrim-RamonaFlowersxX
Summary: What If Luke Skywalker was turned to the Dark Side in episode 6 by Emperor Palpatine? I promise it will be filled with action packed battles, and if you know little to nothing about the Expanded Universe, you might learn a lot about Star Wars in general. Will make a lot more sense if you have played KOTOR and read Dark Empire, though it will lose some suspense if you have.
1. The Dark Apprentice

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, the final battle of the greatest war in galactic history would take place. In the midst of the battle, on the Death Star, the biggest space station to ever exist, with the power to destroy planets, in the main throne room, there are three men. One, a brown haired boy wearing a skin tight black suit. Though his appearance may fool you, this boy was a Jedi Knight. The last of the Jedi. The others were Dark Lords of the Sith, Darth Vader, and Emperor Palpatine. Darth Vader wore a mechanical black suit with an emotionless helmet/mask that inspired fear into the hearts of many. Palpatine had deformed grey skin, and wore black robes, the signature outfit of the Sith.

"I can feel your anger. I am defensless. Take your weapon. Strike me down with all of your hatred, and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete!" Taunted Palpatine. He knew that the young Skywalker was about to snap. Soon enough he would have a new apprentice, and even more powerful than Vader, or even Galen Marek could have become, oh no, Luke would be his sucessor. Finally, he would have an equal to his power.

Luke hesitated, and then quickly turned his back to the two Sith Lords. Trying to get them by suprise, he quickly turned, and used Force Pull to telekinetically grab his lightsaber, and in one swift movement ignited his weapon, and swung at the Emperor with all of his strength.

"Huuul-BURRH" , Darth Vader's signature breath, was the only think that came out of his mouth as he blocked Luke's lightsaber, in attempt to protect his master, succesfully engaging Luke in single combat, as Palpatine let out a cackle. Vader payed no attention to this, and focused on the duel. Perhaps now he could see if Luke had become stronger than when he fought him in Bespin.

Darth Vader moved in with his signature Form V: Djem So, in attempt to overwhelm Luke. Luke blocked every attack, and the fight went on for several minuites, Luke only blocking his father's swings. Vader was convinced that Luke was holding back, so he pressed the attack, and to his, and Palpatine's suprise, Luke countered with his own Form V, and fought equally with the Sith Lord. Palpatine was significantly impressed, as Vader had spent most of his life training in the ways of Form V, and had become such a master at it that he was able to kill several Jedi Masters at once, yet the young Luke Skywalker was able to equal him in Form V lightsaber combat by merely watching his father for a mere few minuites. Yes, his power grew with every waking moment.

Luke barraged Vader with several powerful attacks from side to side, and then struck with a powerful blow to the middle that even Vader barely blocked, and was set back, stunned, and then Luke used the opening to kick him down the stairs. He could have killed Vader just then, Palpatine noted. He still wasn't completely turned. He needed to be pushed even further.

"Good. Use your agressive feelings boy, let the hate flow through you!" Palpatine said with great emotion, and seduction. Palpatine thought about what else he could do, and decided to wait it out, and see if his father's words could get to the core of him before he tried anything else. Luke then controled his anger, and de-activated his lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan, has taught you well." Vader said, impressed by his son's abilities, and control of his emotions. He had become a true Jedi, yet a Jedi is not what he needed. He needed a Sith Aprentice, yes, he never intended to sit back and have the Emperor kill him, with Luke by his side, he could defeat the Emperor, and rule the galaxy himself, with Luke as his apprentice. All would be perfect then.

"I will not fight you father." Luke replied. Vader continued to slowly, and casually walked up the stairs.

"You are unwise... To lower your defenses." Vader said intently, signalling that this fight should be taken seriously. Vader swung, and Luke ignited his lightsaber and each unleashed a fury of blows. Again they matched each other equally in Form V combat, and this time, still intent on not fighting with his father, Luke dodged Vader's attacks, and Force jumped to the higher level.

"Your thoughts betray you father, I can **feel** the good in you... The conflict..."

"**There is no conflict!"** Darth Vader replied intensely, as he raised up his lightsaber.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you will destroy me now!" Luke said, confident that Anakin Skywalker still existed.

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side! If you will not fight, than you will meet your destiny!" Vader shouted, as he threw his lightsaber up at Luke, cutting down the platform, bringing him back to the lower level. Luke, intent on not fighting Vader, decided to hide in the shadows under the balcony.

"Good... Good!" Palpatine exclaimed as Darth Vader retrieved and ignited his lightsaber.

After a few minuites of searching, Darth Vader simply told Luke the evident truth.

"You cannot hide forever Luke!"

"I will not fight you!" Luke responded, stubborn as ever.

"Give yourself... To the Dark Side. It is the only way to save your friends." Vader started, as he sensed Luke becoming uneasy. "Yes... Your thoughts betray you..." Vader quoted Luke, "Your feelings for them are strong... Especially for... Sister!" Vader exclaimed as Luke's eyes widened in horror.

"So... You have a twin sister. Well your feelings have now betrayed her too! Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me, but now his failure is complete..." Vader went on, feeling Luke's defense weaken. This was the time to break him.

"If you will not turn to the Dark Side... Then perhaps she will!" Vader yelled.

"NEVER!" Luke Screamed at the top of his lungs, fully accepting the Dark Side. Palpatine now watched intently, as this was the part that he was waiting for. He would now see Luke's true power! And it was beyond anything he had ever imagined.

Luke pressed an attack so fast and strong, that even Vader ran back, afraid of Luke's newfound power. Vader's every attack gave with Luke's increadible strength. Even Palpatine could feel the ground trembling with force, power! Not only that, but Luke's attacks were faster than lightning, even a skilled swordsman like Sidious could keep up with him with his eyes. Vader blocked only a few of the attacks, as most missed in sheer rage and fury. He didn't have the chance to even try to attack, as Luke backed him into a railing, and bashed him down so hard, that he had to use the rail to keep himself up, and he could feel it cracking under the pressure. That was mandelorian steel, even lightsabers had a hard time cutting through that, which alone suprised Vader, but then, Vader and Palpatine witnessed something that they had never seen before. Luke attacked with such force that Vader's lightsaber, a beam of pure energy, cracked, and shattered, and exploded, and Luke, using such strength, forced the explosion down with his blade, scortching Vader, as his lightsaber fell down the shaft, and Vader's arm went it.

Palpatine always thought that there would be no one with the sheer potential that the Chosen One used to have, as Anakin in his prime surely brimed with power, though he didn't know how to use it. At the death of Padme, and thinking that Obi-Wan had convinced her to betray him, Palpatine could feel his sheer power all the way from Courasant. Countless lightyears away, which was amazing; but this... This, was on a whole different level. Palpatine welled up with ecasty and success, now Skywalker only needed a few words until he was completely turned!

"Hahahahahaha! Good! Excellent!" Palpatine cheered.

"Your hate has made you powerful... Now... Fulfill your destiny! Take your father's place at my side!" Palpatine chanted. He sensed Luke's uncertainty. He knew exactly how to deal with this. He was a master of manipulation.

"He deserves it. He was a traitor no matter how you look at it. The Dark Side, the Light... Both wish for only peace..." Palpatine said, knowing that if he screwed up his words, he could lose Skywalker to the Light forever. But if he played his cards right, he would have the most powerful Sith Apprentice the galaxy has ever known!

"The Dark Side, through love, passion, power... The Light, through werenity, knowledge, weakness... Vader betrayed the light, seeing a greater opprotunity for power... At first, I had believed that I had a new, loyal ally. Yet, Vader never wanted peace... He wanted to rule the galaxy. He planned to overthrow me from the start. After he was... Crippled... He found he was too weak to stop me. He wasn't loyal... He was... Afraid."

Luke saw truth in his words. He didn't interupt. Palpatine knew that he had gotten through to him, now he would join him... Of his own free will.

"Though, even now... He doesn't intend to use the Dark Side for the greater needs of this war, he knows I'm the superior... He wants to turn you only so you would join him, and have a chance of killing me..." Palpatine sneered. "He was a traitor from every aspect. He never wanted peace from any side, he was selfish, cruel... Kill him, wipe his filth from the galaxy, and you will be a Sith Lord! Under my training, one day you will be the most powerful being the galaxy has ever seen. Invincible! You will wipe your father right out of the history book. Your deeds, will make his seem so miniscule. Then, this war will end. There will be peace... Order!" Palpatine shouted, in a final attempt to turn Luke.

Luke turned to his father. Rage welled up inside him. Palpatine could feel his anger. It was like a blazing flame. Even the master of evil felt like he was burning in a hell of fire.

"You... You have ruined my life... You've taken my mother from me... Because of you, I never saw my own sister... Because of you, I never had a father!" Luke yelled as it seemed the entire Death Star began to tremble. "Because of you, I never knew who I was! Because of you... Because of you Ben is dead! Because of you, the entire galaxy is in peril!" Luke screamed as bolts of blue electricity unintentionally sprung from his fingertips, and converged on Vader. Palpatine was astounded that from pure anger, such an advanced and powerful Dark Side technique was learned on instinct. This may have not suprised him as much as earlier, but not even Palpatine forsaw the power behind it.

The moment the sparks hit Vader, there was a small explosion of smoke and sparks, and all that remained of Vader when the smoke faded was a burnt corpse. Even as dark, and cold the Death Star was, Vader was caught on flame.

"It seems his death was his very funeral... No better one than he deserves." Palpatine said. "Now... My apprentice..." Palpatine started quietly.

"What is thy bidding... My master?" Luke said, completely converted to the Dark Side.

"Darth Vader is vanquished, the galaxy is rid of him, and now the war will end in a single, devistating act! Watch, my new apprentice, as I unleash the TRUE power of the Dark Side, far beyond anything Vader would have been able to perform!" Palpatine exclaimed as he raised his hands and lightning buzzed, and ran around his fingers, then, the impossible happened. Outside of the Death Star, clouds and lightning started swirling in the middle of space, growing larger and, larger until it was nearly half the size of Endor's moon. The swirling of lightning and black clouds formed into some kind of black hole shaped formation. Then, the very surface of the moon of Endor... Was completely torn off, and flew into the black hole.

Luke fell to his knees, amazed by the sheer power of his new master, as the core of the moon crumbled and flew into the destructive wormhole, but even more so, he was terrified that Leia may have still been on that moon. After a few seconds, the cloud dissapated, and vanished...

"Ahhhhhg..." Palpatine sighed in exaustion, sitting down in his chair.

"What... What the name of the Force was that!" Luke yelled in shock. Palpatine, amused by his apprentice's amazment, stood, and decided to simply tell him what had just occured.

"That, my new apprentice, is my greatest pride, of course, under you..." Palpatine started. Luke looked to him, wanting more of an explanation.

"It's the most advanced Dark Side technique, I am the only capable practitioner of using it properly in history! It's the magnificent Force Storm!" Palpatine exclaimed with great pride. "It creates a hyperspace wormhole through using the Dark Side to rip the very fabric of reality and space! Soon, I may even learn how to rip the very fabric of time using this technique... But that is not the point." Palpatine stated. Luke exampled a horrified look on his face.

"Does it destroy all that is sucked into the wormhole?" Luke asked in terror. Palpatine knew exactly why he was so upset.

"Only if I choose. You see, not only can it destroy, it can also be used to... Safely transport. All of the rebel leaders, including your sister, have all been safely transported to the imperial prison, here on the Death Star." Palpatine assured him, and Luke sighed, and calmed down.

"One day, you will be able to use this power. Perhaps you will be able to create even larger Force Storms... Though I can't imagine what you would do with such a thing." Palpatine marveled.

"Increadible... I never knew that the Dark Side was so much stronger than the light... Yoda lied to me!" Luke exclaimed. Palpatine, seeing another oppritunity, to secure his position in the Dark Side, said the same thing he said to Anakin.

"Yes... The Jedi are filled with lies and trickery. Obi-Wan didn't even tell you that Vader was your father did he? He didn't trust you. He knew if you embraced the power of the Dark Side, that you would be too strong for him to control... You were the pet of the Jedi, just as your father was." Palpatine said smoothly. Luke was now utterly convinced.

"What will happen to Leia? Or Han? Or the droids?" Luke asked.

"Well, it depends on them. Leia would be a useful ally, and perhaps could even be your apprentice if she was turned to the Dark Side... But she is stubborn. She has been on the other side for a long time..."

"And the others?" Luke insisted.

"Han Solo would be a useful bounty hunter, but if we could convince him to join us... Is uncertain." Sidious replied eerilie.

"If Leia joins us, he will follow... For enough cash." Luke smirked. Palpatine cackled and simply stated

"We have more than enough of that!"

"Of course, Master Palpatine..." Luke said as respectfully as possible. Palpatine showed a look of disgust.

"You will no longer refer to me by that name outside of the public!" Palpatine snapped. Suprising Luke.

"You will refer to me as... Sidious! Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith!" Palpatine yelled, not with anger, with honor this time. Luke just smiled, content with his new status.

"Yes, Lord Sidious..." He replied respectfully, his eyes began to glow yellow. The time of the Jedi was over. Sidious knew from that point forth, the Sith... Would rule forever. There would be no need for either he, or his apprentice to ever be surpassed by future sith, no... The two of them would live... Forever!

Sidious cackled, as his apprentice left the room.


	2. The Trial of Marka Ragnos

Luke made his way down to the imperial prison, in hopes of finding Leia, and turning her. He knew Lord Sidious could never turn her, but perhaps he could...

"Where are you going, young Skywalker?" Luke heard Sidious call. He evidently wasn't dismissed.

"Perhaps I will be able to turn Leia, with another powerful ally on our side would be helpfull as soon as possible would it not?" Luke replied, trying to sound like it was in Sidious' favor.

"You are not yet ready for such things... Come, we have urgent buisness. You are not yet Sith..." Sidious growled. Luke did not understand. He killed Vader, he swore his allegiance... How could he not yet be Sith?

"What? What do you mean!" Luke replied, almost angry. Sidious did not approve of his attitude, but he understood why Luke was upset. He could use this rage on the Sith trials.

"You will know in good time." Sidious said calmly. "Admiral, prepare a shuttle. We head to Korriban." Sidious said into a microphone.

"Korriban?" Luke asked, he had never heard of such a planet.

"It is the home of the Valley of the Sith Lords. There, you will face your final test. Then you will be a Dark Lord of the Sith." Sidious said, eagerly.

"I see... Let us head there then... My master." Luke responded, just as eager to become a Sith Lord, as Sidious was to have him as one. Sidious knew that once he became a Sith Lord, then he could reveal that secret. The secret to immortality... Vader was unworthy... He wanted a true apprentice to rule with him forever... Darth Maul was a powerful assassin, and was a master of lightsaber combat, but was a brute, a personal sword. Darth Tyranus was old and weak, but a useful placeholder. Darth Vader was meant to be... So much more... But was such a letdown. His new apprentice, however... Could become more powerful than all of the above... Combined!

Sidious let out a cackle at his victory, and set off for his shuttle. Korriban awaited.

As they drew near to Korriban, the tension grew. Luke knew nothing of his final test. Would he be able to succeed? Sidious felt his uneasyness.

"You will succeed my young apprentice... Vader did. You killed Vader. This is nothing you cannot handle. If anything it will make you stronger. Much stronger. Now I must leave you. You will do this... Alone." Sidious stated as he walked back to his shuttle, and handed him a holocomunicator.

"Use this to contact me when you are finished with your trials." Sidious said, "And you will be a Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Yes, my Lord." Luke replied, as walked upon the surface of the desert-like planet. There was little to see at first, but then he walked only a bit further, and he began to see ruins. Temples. Abandoned. He came up to the first he saw. There were markings on it that he could not possibly read. Yet he somehow knew what it said... Was this another power of the Dark Side?

"Behold the tomb of Marka Ragnos, Arch Dark Lord of the Sith" Luke read outloud, and suddenly the doors opened. When Luke walked inside, he saw ruins of many many droids... A type of droid he never saw before. As he walked up the stairs, he began to feel the presence of the Dark Side. He felt it empowering him. When he finished walking up the stairs, he found nothing but a small room, and a coffin. Dissapointed, he attempted to open the coffin when there was a flash of light that filled the room.

"Who dares disturb the endless rest of Marka Ragnos!" A loud and monsterlike voice called out, as the presence of the Dark Side grew ever stronger.

"I am Luke Skywalker... Dark Lord of the Sith!" Luke yelled.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! You? Dark Lord of the Sith!" The voice bellowed. "You dare not say such things to frighten me! Marka Ragnos!" Enraged, Luke embraced the Dark Side, and ignited his lightsaber, and dashed toward the light, but it quickly evaded, flying down the depths of the tomb.

" You want to be Dark Lord of the Sith? Then pass this trial, if you can!" Marka Ragnos boomed, as the droids all came to life, empowered by the Dark Side itself. Luke readied himself for the fight to come, knowing that it wouldn't be an easy one. These weren't any ordinary droids, and there were a lot of them. Luke dashed in, starting by using force speed to catch them off guard, then used force push to blow a few of them into the others. Then he attacked with speed and furosity, not like when he fought Vader, but enough to handle these droids. He ran down slaying droid by droid, and deflected most of the blaster bolts using Shien, and destroyed the droids with Djem So. Though after getting about halfway down the stairs, he was shot from behind, and fell over. He looked back to have the remaining peices of the droids he destroyed to be floating in the air and shooting at him.

"You think a Sith Trial would be merely defeating a few weak droids? No, these droids are empowered by the Dark Side. You will need a lot more than a lightsaber to destroy them! Luke could not possibly fathom how he would beat these droids. He used force push to blow away the spare parts that were shooting at him, and continued on the other droids, while keeping a keen eye behind him, as they kept getting up and shooting. Only able to block most of the bolts, overpowered, Luke fell to the ground again, knowing that if this went on for much longer, he would die.

"I am dissapointed. You claim yourself to be worthy of being Dark Lord of the Sith, yet you cannot handle such a simple trial? It seems Sith of this day have degraded so far from what they once were..." Marka Ragnos boomed.

Anger and furiosity overcame Luke. Degraded? He was to be the most powerful being in history! Now on the verge of death, and angered by the cruel voice of Marka Ragnos, Luke yelled out and it seemed a wave of Force came from his body, as all of the droids around him were blown away by a powerful Force Repulse.

Taking his lightsaber, he then ignited it, and ran towards the droid's remains, as they got up, he sliced them down, and continued towars the spirit, using deflecting any bolts shot at him, pushing them back at the droids with the force without even looking. Saber raised, he jumped into the air and let the blade go down with his full furiosity, suprising the Sith Lord. Again, it fazed right through him. Luke looked back for an army of droid parts holding guns floated towars him. Frusturated by this test, he used the pain of the wounds he had, and the hatred for his father, and Ragnos, and the direness of his situation to unleash a powerful blast of Force Lightning from his palms, which incinerated the rusted inner workings of the droids, making them fall into tiny pieces that could not hope to wield a gun. The force power put within the droids by Marka Ragnos picked up the guns telekinetically, but failed to shoot as the electricity melted some of the guns' inner chambers, rendering them unusable.

Luke fell to the ground, exausted, and in pain. Marka Ragnos on the other hand, was quite impressed.

"It seems you could have the potential to be Dark Lord of the Sith. I sense much anger, fear, and power within you. You have passed this test. I, Marka Ragnos, Arch Dark Lord of the Sith, find you worthy."

"Then it is done?" Luke asked.

"No! Of course not. The Valley has many tombs, and many trials. This trial only grants you my blessing. You must gain the blessing of I, , Tulak Hord, Naga Sadow, and Ajunta Pall. Then, and only then, will you be Dark Lord of the Sith!" Marka Ragnos declared.

"Yes, Master Ragnos..." Luke replied. He turned to leave, but right before he opened the door, he again heard the bellowing voice of Marka Ragnos.

"The Force is strong with you. A very powerful Sith, you will become."

"Thank you... Lord Ragnos." Luke said respectfully, as he left the tomb.

Luke felt stronger now. Though he was injured, he felt more powerful. Was this what his master meant? If one trial had made him this much stronger, than he was eager to do the rest. The next tomb he walked up to was similar on the outside, but perhaps not inside. He read out what the markings said.

"The Tomb of Ajunta Pall, the first fallen Jedi."

And then the doors opened, as expected. Luke walked in, knowing that there would be some kind of suprise waiting for him. He readied himself, and prepared for a trial even more challenging than the last, and walked forward, the only way left for him.

_**At an unknown location, Darth Sidious arrives at a secret Imperial base, guarded by only the most loyal of his men...**_

__"Ahhhg... We must hurry. This body is dying..." Sidious gasped with struggle, as two men in red robes obened a secure door with the use of the force, succesfully opening it, and allowing Sidious access. The room was filled with cloning vats, and advanced technologies. Then Sidious fell to the floor. Dead.

The red cloaked men did not enter the room. They just watched from afar. This was not something that would suprise them. Their lord has died many times.

One of the cloning vats shattered, as a youthful Darth Sidious fell to the floor, screaming in hysterics. After a few minuites had past, the screaming stopped. The young Sidious stood up, turning to the soldiers.

"The transfer is not a pleasant feeling, but even limitless pain is a small price to pay for eternal life!" Sidious cackled, as Luke walked through the halls of the Tomb of Ajunta Pall.


	3. Trials of the Ancient Sith

Luke walked down the halls, no resistance at all had come for him. Not yet. Though he expected something, all he saw was a wrecked tomb. He noticed inactive mines, but they were disabled quite a long time ago from the looks of it. He continued to walk across a long bridge, and noticed disabled, and destroyed turret droids. Just to be safe, he blasted Sith Lightning at them, just to be safe. He felt confident using the technique now. These trials were to push him to his limits. Force him to use powers he never thought possible, at the same time as making sure he was worthy of the mantle of Dark Lord. It was ingenious.

As he walked into one of the final rooms, he noticed something odd. He sensed another presence. He looked behind him to see a fading image of a man in Sith robes.

"Ajunta Pall." Luke realized outloud, and ignited his emerald green lightsaber.

"Ah... A human. What are you doing here? None have come to see me since Revan..." Ajunta Pall said in a depressed tone. Luke was suprised by that answer.

"You should know why I'm here, I'm here for your trial!" Luke shouted, aggrivated.

"Oh, none come here for Sith Trials anymore. This is nothing but a ruin. This is where I reside in my constant agony. The last one who came here was Revan. Dark Lord of the Sith. It was a long time ago... a thousand years perhaps. Two thousand maybe. Possibly more. It's hard to keep count..." Ajunta Pall said despairingly. Luke was not satisfied.

"Your blessing is needed if I am to be Dark Lord! What is my trial? Is this some kind of trick?" Luke growled. Ajunta just looked at him without any particular emotion.

"Then you have my blessing. I have no trial. This tomb's defenses have been destroyed. There is nothing for you here. All that resides is regret..." Ajunta said. Luke was actually angered. He came expecting a trial, something to make him stronger, and he was greeted with such a weakling. Was this Ajunta Pall truly one of the greatest Lords of the Sith? The first fallen Jedi?

"You are a dissapointment. A pity they called you Dark Lord of the Sith" Luke growled at him. Ajunta screamed with rage.

"If that is how you would have it, I still have power left!" He yelled, as he used the force to open his coffin, and used Force Pull to grab a two-sided blade.

"So this is my trial." Luke said with a smirk, as he dashed toward the Sith Master. He unleashed his mastery of Form V upon Ajunta, who was able to block every attack with this powerful sword. Luke knew that he had to watch out for both sides of the weapon, but he had never faced an opponent with such a blade before. He lunged for an attack when Ajunta's guard was down, and right before the saber reached his head, he felt a sharp pain in his leg and fell to the ground.

"Behold the power of Ajunta Pall! Revan knew better than to fight me, you are a fool!" He bellowed, as he brought his arm up, preparing for the final blow, but before he struck down, Luke quickly blasted him with his Force Lightning, causing the Sith Lord to fall to his knees in pain, and drop his sword. Luke then grabbed the famed sword of Ajunta Pall, and brought the back blade to the legendary Sith Lord's throat, threaghtening to behead him.

"I have nothing to live for any longer. All that is left is regret. Kill me, please!" Ajunta pleaded, and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come. But it didn't.

"Sorry, I still need you, your blessing will make me one step closer to being Dark Lord of the Sith." Luke said confidently. Ajunta looked up at him with hatred.

"You are indeed worthy of being Lord of the Sith. My blessing is yours young one." Ajunta Grunted, as Luke, satisfied, left the room, though the pain in his leg still resided, it wasn't deep. It seemed Ajunta's Sword was poisoned somehow. Whatever it was, the intense pain faded, and Luke dropped Pall's blade, picked up his lightsaber with the Force and left the tomb.

"The tomb of Tulak Hord, Sith swordsmaster" Luke chanted, and the doors opened.

"Sith swordsmaster eh? Marka Ragnos' trial taught me of my powers with the force, perhaps Tulak Hord's trial will teach me in skills with a lightsaber." Luke said as he walked inside. As he walked down the first room, he could already feel the presence of the Dark Side. But not in one thing. There were many. He proceeded forward. There was no other way. He continued to walk down the dark hallway until he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Something in the darkest shadows of the halls. He didn't have time to call out to it, as it charged towards him. A horned hound, with atleast 3 rows of teeth, and deadly claws. It charged at Luke with such speed that his only reaction was to blast it with Force Lightning. Expecting it to fall dead, Luke was very suprised when the lightning didn't effect it, in fact, it started running faster, it was nearly upon Luke when he ignited his lightsaber and slashed it in the stomach, falling backwards in the process, and instead of entrails, a cloud of black smoke came out of the creature. It let out a yelp, and fell to the ground, and around it, came a pool of pure black blood.

Luke recognized this creature from stories. It was a Tuk'ata, a hound of the ancient Sith. It was a creature born of the Dark Side. Luke then remembered how the Lightning only made the Tuk'ata faster. It must have absorbed the Dark Side energies, meaning that the Force would be of no help to him here. He stood up, held up his lightsaber, also using it as a light, and walked forward only three steps when he heard a flurry of yelps. He then heard and felt footsteps. Fast footsteps. Lots of them. The halls were rumbling. Luke knew that the one Tuk'ata was nothing compared to what lay ahead. He prepared to fight an army, and he got no less than that from his foes. He then saw that he wasn't fighting three or four Tuk'atas, he was fighting at least twenty. As they filled the halls, Luke ran back in fear to a the first room, in hopes of having more space to fight. He was unable to calm himself. He was sure he would die here. He was backed up against a wall, and just as anticipated, a hord of Tuk'ata charged into the room. The odds felt like one on a hundred.

In utter fear, and distress, Luke yelled as he charged at the Tuk'ata pack, and sliced through a few of them, but was then jumped by a good 5 of them, tearing, and clawing at him. He sreamed in pain and terror, and slashed his lightsaber aimlesly, kiling Tuk'ata everywhere, there was a violet blood on the floor now, a mix between the Tuk'ata's and Luke's own blood. He hadn't even killed half of them, and they continued to fiercely claw, rip, and shred at Luke, as they met their fate at the end of his lightsaber, until he was toppled over by a group of four Tuk'ata, and was barely able to hold on to his lightsaber, as the large fangs of one of the Tuk'ata sunk into his arm, causing him to scream in pain, he thrashed his limbs around in utter and complete fear, within his fear, he found that he couldn't control his own body. As the Tuk'ata ripped and shredded, he sunk into the deepest level of fear. Most, while under such fear go immobile, but Luke, in his fear, without even realizing it turned it into his weapon. He used his fear of the Tuk'ata to bring anger at them. His anger transformed into hate, and his hate gave him power.

He brought up his lightsaber, and slew the Tuk'ata that were on top of him, and was able to force up his torn body through pure strength, hatred, and direness alone, using the force as adreniline, he swung his lightsaber and sliced down all Tuk'ata in his path, and the final group attempted to swarm him, but he swiftly, and skillfully manuvered his lightsaber to slice through the layers of foes. With his hatred, he was able to call upon true power, his skillfull movements went lightning fast, just as they were when he fought Vader, his attacks were strong enough to kill every Tuk'ata with one swing, and his determination to live was stronger than ever. He yelled with victory after slaying the final Tuk'ata.

Though he was victorious, Luke knew that he would die if he didn't get medical attention quickly. He was bleeding in several places, and his arm was gashed by the Tuk'ata's fangs. Thanks to the Dark Side, he could keep moving on, but he had to complete this trial. He may have not survived had he any more injuries before fighting the Tuk'ata. He feared each Tomb would be more and more difficult. With his current injuries, he could barely fight. He certianly couldn't take much more. How many more tombs were left? He had gained the blessing of Marka Ragnos, and Ajunta Pall. It seems after he gains the blessing of Tulak Hord, only one will remain.

Unsure that he would survive his trials, he slowly walked down the halls, waiting for more resistance, but none came. It seemed that all of the Tuk'ata had gathered to face him already. Confident that he was correct, he walked as fast as he could to the core room. As expected, there was no resistance at all. He waited for Tulak Hord to show himself, but he failed to do so. Luke opened his coffin, like he did Marka Ragnos', but all he found in there was a few medical suplies and a stone tablet on a rotted corpse. Luke quickly applied all of the medical suplies, and aspects, but it was very little. Not enough wounds like his, but it was better than nothing. He then turned his attention to the tablet. It was in that same language that had been written on the tombs entrances. Luke prepared for the worst, and read the words on the tablet outloud.

"Oh great spirit of Tulak Hord, I summon thee to the world of the living, from the realm of the dead!" Luke chanted, as a powerful Dark Side presence swept over Luke, and another spirit formed, in a bright blinding light.

"I assume seems there is another who wishes to be Dark Lord of the Sith. I am impressed that you have been able to get this far. It seems you already have the blessings of Marka Ragnos, and Ajunta Pall. I take it you are Lord Vader's apprentice, yes, that was the name of the last one who went through the trials.

"No, I am apprentice of Lord Sidious, Vader is dead." Luke replied with honor.

"I feared as much. That would make you Sidious' fourth apprentice. There should only be one master, and one apprentice... No matter, hopefully you will be the one to succeed him then, as that is the way of the Sith. Sidious is the most powerful Sith to ever pass these trials, but I sense much power in you, perhaps you will be the one to surpass him." Tulak Hord said.

"I don't need your riddles, or your thoughts on my master, I need your blessing!" Luke yelled at the spirit.

"You are a spirited one. But my blessing is not one so easily earned. Come forth, Khem Val!" Tulak Hord chanted as the wall behind him collapsed revealing a large humanoid monster wielding a very large weapon. Luke could sense it's power with the Dark Side. He now knew that fighting those Tuk'ata was just to prepare him for this.

"Master Tulak Hord, it has been so long! May we once again rule the galaxy as the Dark Lords?" Khem Val asked eagerly.

"Khem Val, I have something to ask of you. Kill this boy, he is a pretender. He wishes to be Dark Lord in our stead!" Tulak Hord boomed. Luke knew why he worded it as such. It was evident that this monster was a Dark Lord of the Sith at one point. Rage will make him stronger. Luke readied himself for battle, attempting to again use his fear to his advantage.

"This boy, Dark Lord of the Sith! Ha! As If you could ever be as great as the profound Tulak Hord! Perhaps I shall teach you some respect!" Khem Val growled, as he dashed toward Luke. Luke raised his lightsaber, and charged at Khem Val, using his fear to increase his power.

Even though that even after using the medical kits, he was still badly wounded, Luke found his attacks to be ever faster and stronger. He dueled this former Dark Lord of the Sith on equal footing, which amazed not only Luke, but Tulak Hord as well. Luke went in closer, using Djem So to overpower the beast, but he may have acted too soon, as the much bigger and stronger Dark Lord used his own Djem So and overpowered Luke himself. Using the bit of Soresu he knew, Luke attempted to block all of Khem Val's attacks, but his constant strong attacks made it impossible to counter. Luke kept looking for a weakness, and his defenses began to weaken under the master of Djem So. Luke decided to evade, and jump over the large Sith Lord, in attempt to see how fast his reactions were. This was learnt the hard way, as before Luke even landed, Khem Val was already turned around, and was swinging ferociously at him. Dodging however many he could, and blocking the others with the amount of strength he had left, he had finally found one of the the monster's weak points. His own rage. Luke broke free of combat, and jumped back as the monster came rushing to face him. At that very moment, Luke used the force to collapse a bit of the ceiling on the Dark Lord, which only stunned him for a moment, as he attacked from above, enraged, and Luke used this oppritunity to use something that he had learned from Obi-Wan's journal, something that he could never apply in normal circumstances with his little knowledge of it. He used the speed and agility of Form IV: Ataru, slice through Khem Val, successfully defeating him.

The Sith Lord let out a grunt as he fell to the ground, and Luke stood over him, knowing that he was the obvoius victor.

"It seems my powers... Are mostly gone... To think that the great Khem Val... Would die... Fighting a brat like you..." Khem Val whispered, as his breathing faded, and his heart came to a stop. Luke stopped, and looked up at the spirit of the long dead Tulak Hord.

"Khem Val was a loyal ally... And now you have killed him... Even after thousands of years, he waited for the day that he could again fight by my side... You have impressed me, nonetheless. You are Sith Material. You have my blessing. Go now. Leave me to grieve over my lost ally."

"Of course, Master Hord." Luke responded, without any regret about killing the monster. He had dipped even further into the depths of the Dark Side. When he left the tomb, he was more powerful than ever.

"Only one more to go." Luke said with a cold smile.

**[A/N] Sorry if this chapter was a bit to fast, or not as well writen as the previous two, I promise it will get better again. Also, Khem Val is only capable of being here if the events of TOR never happened, and it was more fitting that he be in the tomb of Tulak Hord than the tomb of Naga Sadow. **

**- XxScottPilgrim-RamonaFlowersxX**


	4. The Final Trial

_**[A/N] The Sith Trials may be written poorly compared to the first chapter in the eyes of a few of you, but I assure you that the Sith Trials, and the first chapter are only a prolouge. After all, for a story that features Luke's deeds as a Dark Lord of the Sith, he has to become a Dark Lord of the Sith in the first place, am I incorrect? Anyway, re-read the last chapter, as I have made some major changes, and enjoy.**_

Though he felt, and knew he was growing stronger, he did not know if he could pass this final test. He had been shot several times by blasters, his leg was wounded, his arm was gashed, he was gashed all over his body by the Tuk'ata, but thankfully only the one on his arm was deep. He was able to walk, and was still able to fight, he didn't know if he could handle another trial, but he was sure if he survived, that this trial would make him stronger than any of the others. Luke approached the final tomb, and read the inscription.

"Behold the tomb of Naga Sadow, Sith alchemist, and sorcerer." and with those words, the doors to the tomb opened. Luke braced himself, and walked inside. His first note was that like the tomb of Ajunta Pall, this tomb seemed mostly abandoned. He walked into the first room, which had three paths coming from it. Three doors. Luke decided to do the obvious, and take the one in front of him. As he walked in, he noticed a floor of ice. This was unusual, but he decided to ignore it, for he found something of greater interest on the ice. Two skelektons, both holding lightsabers firmly in hand. Luke pulled one to him with the force, and ignited it. It let out a dark violet blade, and it's very hilt was outlined in gold. Luke de-activated the lightsaber and put it on his belt. Perhaps it would come in handy. In the room ahead there was nothing but a strange diamond shaped object. Just another room it seemed. Luke found this strange, as there wasn't even a coffin. Luke expected the worst, seeing the two dead lightsaber wielders outside. It seemed whatever was there is long gone. He headed back the the main room, and looked to the left door. He attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Frusturated, he blasted Sith Lightning at the door, in hopes of frying the circuts, and even as the door attempted to open, it was blocked off, and hung on boulders. Even if Luke did open the door, there would be nothing in there but ruin he decided.

Luke then looked to the last viable option. To the right. He walked into a large room after opening the door, and quickly noticed what the guardian of this place was. He saw one of the things he feared most. In the large room was a rancor. He knew there was no hope in sneaking past the creature. He was put there to guard the next room. Luke couldn't even fathom winning, especially with his injuries. Had Vader really pasted trials similar to these? It was crazy! Luke looked around the room, and found nothing he could use to his advantage, the room was absolutely empty. He had to face this rancor in an even fight. This was impossible. There was just no way. His fear went straight back to where it was when he was swarmed by the Tuk'atas. He couldn't get himself to move forward. He felt no pain inflicted to him from the rancor, so he couldn't truly hate it. He had to begin the fight with courage, but more importantly, he needed to know just how he was going to defeat the beast. All he was able to come up with is that swinging lightsabers at it won't help like it did with the Tuk'ata. Trembling, he walked forward towards the beast, facing his greatest fear.

As he walked closer, the beast growled so loudly that it seemed like it's very voice was shaking the room. When it turned, Luke froze in his footsteps, and found that this wasn't an ordinary rancor. He had seen only one type of rancor like this one, in a story book when he was little. This was a bull rancor.

The beast growled and charged, and Luke knew if it got its hands on him, it was over. His only idea was to use his fear to conjure up a powerful storm of Force Lighting and direct it at the beast's face. It was partially successfull. The rancor screamed in fury, as Luke intensified the lightning, letting himself sink deeper into the Dark Side. The rancor was pushed back, but Luke was weakening. He couldn't keep this up forever, and it wasn't going to kill it in time. He let go of his Lightning, and in an instant the bull rancor dashed at him with speed he never saw from the rancor he fought. He evaded using Force Speed, but only barely, as he moved between it's legs. It turned and tried to stomp on him with its foot, but Luke dodged, and ignited his green saber, stabbing it into the foot of the large beast. Enraged, it roared and smashed down on Luke with it's fist, and he again made only a close dodge. Luke attempted to retrieve his lightsaber using Force Pull, but while trying to take it out of the beast's foot, it again smashed the floor, rumbling the ground, and breaking Luke's focus, and swung its large fist down on Luke. Terrified, and knowing that just one hit from a rancor would flatten him, he reached out with the force and, to his own suprise, was actually able to stop the hand of the immensly large creature, and then throw him by the arm into the wall. Impressed by his own power, Luke confidently Force Pushed the rancor into the wall, and Force Pulled his lightsaber from the foot of the beast, taking the ignited blade into his hand, and prepared to face the bull rancor.

Confident, and finally with a plan, Luke waited until the beast got close to Force Jump up to the rancor's head, and while in mid-air, he telekinetically grabbed his second lightsaber, and ignited it's violet blade, and as he landed on the beast's head, he stabbed both lightsabers down into the rancor, as it growled in fury. It went into spastics, slamming itself on walls, and shaking itself around in attempt to get the boy off.

"Alright, alright, I'll get down." Luke said with a smirk, as he dragged his two lightsabers through the Rancor's head, bringing it to the back, and then, with his lightsabers in the rancor, he jumped down, bringing his lightsabers down and slicing all the way down the monster's back as it screamed in pain.

When Luke reached the middle of the rancor's back, he pulled his lightsabers out, and jumped down from the back of the rancor, proudly looking at the two deep lines in the rancor's back. As it screamed in fury, it attempted to turn, but before it could, Luke gathered all of the power of the Dark Side that he could, and smashed the rancor into the wall, facefirst, smashing the entire front of the beast. Luke then turned off his lightsabers, and used the remaints of his energy to blast the monster with all of the lightning he could blast, and even as the monster struggled, Luke knew that it was no use, and he could feel the creature's torment as it reached it's eventual death.

Exhausted, Luke ventured on into the next room, which just so happened to have a coffin. Finally, his trials would end. As he opened the coffin, a bright light again appeared from thin air, and Luke didn't even have to ask who it was.

"Lord Naga Sadow," Luke said eagerly.

"It has been only a short time since I last had been awakened. 20 years, If I had to guess." Naga Sadow boomed.

"Yes, Sidious' last apprentice is dead, I am his replacement." Luke said with pride.

"I expected as much. It seems you were able to kill my Bull Rancor. That is most impressive. I never have put out a more powerful creature to test anyone who walked this tomb." Naga Sadow marveled, "It seems you really may be the final apprentice of Lord Sidious!"

"I've been hearing that a lot. Now for this do I recieve the final blessing?" Luke asked, ready to move on. Naga Sadow examined him, evidently impressed.

"You have proven yourself worthy, you have my blessing. You reffered to it as your 'final' blessing. I take it you have already recieved blessings from Tulak Hord, Ajunta Pall, and my own master, Marka Ragnos?"

"Yes, it seems I have... I am a Dark Lord at last..." Luke whispered. Naga Sadow was not one to celebrate such things. He had seen many Dark Lords come through here to take their trials, this was nothing special, even if this boy was potentially more powerful than the rest.

"Under Lord Sidious, you will become one of the greatest Sith Lords of all time. He is a powerful Sith, even stronger than I. Summon him, your trials are over." Naga Sadow bellowed. Luke smiled, he had survived.

"Yes, Master Sadow..." Luke said before leaving the ruin. He pulled out the holocomunicator that Sidious had given him, and pressed the button, and a holographic image of his master appeared.

"Ah, my young apprentice! I take it you were up to the challange then." Sidious exclaimed. Luke noticed something off about him, his skin was still shriveled and grey, but... It seemed like he went back a few years. Perhaps it was just his imagination.

"Barely, I think I may need medical attention as soon as possible." Luke said, trying to keep his composure.

"We all do. No young Sith could topple these trials without the possibility of death. If they could, then there would be no purpouse to the trials at all." Sidious said, with what Luke considered great wisdom.

"You speak with words of wisdom my master." Luke replied, almost merely thinking outloud.

"Of course, I will prepare a shuttle immediately." Sidious said with great pride in his new apprentice. Luke decided to sit on the sand, and wait eagerly for his master. It had been two days, without food or water. He was in need of medical attention, and he truly felt that those few hours were in reality a few years.

When Luke saw his masters shuttle arrive, he walked to where it seemed to have been landing, and kneeled, as Sidious walked onto the desert.

"My apprentice, you have passed all of your trials, now that remains is the final ceremony. You will officially be a SITH LORD!" With those words, Luke felt joy like he never had. He was a fool to join the Rebelion in the first place. He belonged here, with Darth Sidious, as his apprentice.

"On the shuttle there are heavy medical suplies, and produce, though it may be overextensive. Compared to how Vader was, you look like you are having a nice day. He was on the ground, using the one arm that hadn't been torn off in his trials to pull himself toward the ship. Had I arrived only minuites later, he may have died." Sidious said.

"He was weak. Unworthy of being the Dark Lord." Luke responded angrily.

"I agree completely. While I prepare the ceremony, you should spend your time resting. You have done well."

"Thank you, my master." Luke said as he walked back onto the ship. Sidious was very happy with his new apprentice. He could feel the difference in power. It was no greater than when he fought Vader, no, it was his control of that power that impressed him. He could sense his newfound experience, and knew that the day he expected to come long ago, had finally presented himself. As Sidious walked off, Luke applied the medical suplies, and ate more food at once than he he could ever remember. It was so good, not like the scraps the rebels had. There were many dishes, and the food was the most delicious substance he had ever consumed, and his drink was a fresh glass of Ruby Bliels. Luke also found out that the Dark Side really did have cookies.

When the time for the ceremony came, two stormtroopers escorted the young Skywalker to Sidious, and then left, as only the master and the apprentice may reside during the ceremony.

"Masters of the Sith, Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, Tulak Hord, Ajunta Pall, do you deem this boy, Luke Skywalker worthy of the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith?" Sidious chanted.

"I, Marka Ragnos, deem Luke Skywalker worthy of the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith!" Marka Ragnos declared.

"I, Ajunta Pall, deem Luke Skywalker worthy of the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith!" Ajunta Pall declared.

"I, Tulak Hord, deem Luke Skywalker worthy of the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith!" Tulak Hord declared.

"I, Naga Sadow, deem Luke Skywalker worthy... Of the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith!" Naga Sadow declared.

"Then it is done," Declared Sidious, "From this day forth, you will be known as... Darth... Maelstrom!" Maelstrom tried to get used to his new name. As behind it was great honor.

"Now rise, Lord Maelstrom." Sidious commanded.

"Yes... My master..." Maelstrom said, looking up at Sidious. He was finally... Dark Lord... Of the Sith!


End file.
